1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink accommodation body, an ink accommodation body set, and a bundling body that bundles the same.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet recording apparatus that records an image or the like on a recording medium by fine ink drops discharged from the nozzles of a recording head for ink jet recording is known. In the ink jet recording apparatus, an ink accommodation body (for example, an ink cartridge) for supplying ink to the recording head is detachably mounted.
For example, an ink cartridge that is connected to an ink jet printer to be used is disclosed in JPA-2008-189003 and JP-A-2009-101597. Specifically, the corresponding ink cartridge is provided with an ink accommodation chamber that accommodates ink, a liquid supplying portion (ink supplying portion) that supplies the ink to the ink jet printer, an atmosphere opening hole (communication portion) for appropriately maintaining an internal pressure by causing the inside of the ink cartridge and the atmosphere to communicate with each other, and the like.
Meanwhile, as ink for ink jet recording, the development of ink including a metal pigment such as aluminum has progressed, in addition to color ink using a coloring material such as a general dye and a general pigment. In the ink including such a pigment, from the viewpoint of safety for the environment for humans, the current situation is such that the development of aqueous ink including an aqueous medium such as water as a base material is more desirable than nonaqueous ink including an organic solvent as a base material. However, if the metal pigment is dispersed in water, the surface of the metal pigment is deteriorated or exhausted by reaction with water and damages metallic luster in some cases.
For example, ink obtained by dispersing a water resistant aluminum pigment obtained by covering a surface of an aluminum pigment with a covering film of silica or the like in an aqueous medium is disclosed in JP-A-2011-132483. However, even if a pigment obtained by covering the surface of a metal pigment with a covering film is used, the covering is not sufficient, and the reaction with water is not sufficiently prevented. Otherwise, if a covering film is removed as time passes or the ink cartridge is exposed to the high temperature for a long time (for example, the ink cartridge is left in a car in summer for a long time), the metal pigment reacts with water so that gas (for example, hydrogen gas) is generated.
The ink cartridge may be packaged with a package body such as a film. The package body is used for the purpose of maintaining the deaeration state of the ink accommodated in the ink cartridge, or protecting the ink cartridge from scratches, impacts, or the like when the ink cartridge 1 is transported or stored. Here, when the ink that generates gas by the reaction with water as described above is accommodated in the ink cartridge, even if the air generated from the ink is discharged to the outside of the ink cartridge, the gas stays between the ink cartridge and the package body, so that the package body is deformed or broken.